


The Missing Miraculous

by Ronoken



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gabriel Agreste can only take so much, Gabriel is rethinking some choices, Gen, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Nathalie Sancoeur Does Not Get Paid Enough, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Poor Nathalie Sancoeur, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Ziggy is a treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoken/pseuds/Ronoken
Summary: Ladybug has lost a miraculous! And on her first day as Guardian!Hawkmoth has found said miraculous! And on Marinette's first day as Guardian! For shame.But what incredible powers await Hawkmoth? What unstoppable, amazing, extraordinary abilities will he unlock?A story where Hawkmoth learns you should be careful what you wish for... and that there are some forces that even he can't control.You read the tags. Y'all know where this is heading.Final chapter is up, and so is everyone's patience.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 65
Kudos: 167





	1. The Unholy Alliance!

All things considered, Marinette couldn’t see how her day could have gone any worse.

Chloé had outed the heroes of Paris, Master Fu had been mindwiped, and oh yeah, she was now apparently the Guardian of the miraculous.

Marinette flopped on her bed and stared at the red and black jewelry case. “This is all so much,” she mumbled into her comforter.

Beside her, Tikki patted her head. “It’ll all be okay. Master Fu knew what he was doing.”

Marinette looked up long enough to shoot the kwami a withering glare. “Then why did he leave a kid in charge? I can’t do this. Tikki, I cannot do this!”

“Of course you can,” Tikki said reassuringly. “Master Fu started a lot younger than you, and with a lot less guidance.”

Marinette snorted. “Yeah, and he burned the temple down in the process. Not a high bar for comparison.”

Tikki shrugged. “Look, I’m working with what I’ve got.”

Marinette looked over the case and inspected the drawers. There were the two empty ones for the Peacock and Butterfly, of course. Spots for Tikki and Plagg…

“Hey Tikki,” Marinette asked. “Um, what’s this drawer for?”

Tikki floated over, her eyes wide. “Oh no.”

Marinette looked at the empty drawer and went pale. “Why would there be an empty drawer? Why… Oh, my God. Did I… I didn’t. I did not!”

Tikki shook her head. “This is bad,” she murmured.

Marinette buried her face in her pillow and screamed and she punched her bed. “I did not! Just! Lose! a miraculous! ON MY FIRST DAY!”

“Calm down,” Tikki said, her voice bordering on panic. “First, let’s figure out who is missing.”

“Right,” Marinette said as she opened the drawers. Thankfully, the turtle, bee, and fox were still there. “Okay,” she said as she started to dig. “Let’s see… Oh. Oh no.”

“Who is it?” Tikki asked. She paled. “It wasn’t Fluff, was it?”

Marinette shook her head. “No, no it’s worse than losing Fluff.”

“Then who?” Tikki shook Marinette by the arm, which was just the cutest thing to see. “Marinette, snap out of it! Whoever it is, I’m sure they’ll be okay. The kwamis are smart, and careful, and…”

Tikki looked at the growing group of floating kwamis in front of her and quickly realized who was missing.

“Oh no,” she said in a small voice. “Not him.”

***

Chat Noir hurried as fast as he could. The text messages from his Lady were worrisome, to say the least. The last time he had seen her, they had won the day, but honestly? It hadn’t really felt like a victory.

She was sitting on their favorite beam of the Eiffel Tower. She did her best to wipe the tears from her face as he dropped down beside her, but it was obvious that she had been crying.

“Is everything alright?” Chat barely got the words out before Ladybug wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.

“I messed up, kitty. I messed up big time.”

Chat pulled back a bit and wiped a tear from Ladybug’s cheek. “Hey now,” he said in his best it’ll-be-okay voice. “It’ll be okay. What happened?”

Ladybug sniffed and shook her head. “I… I’m such an idiot! I just…” She took a shaky breath. “I lost a miraculous.”

Chat’s eyes went wide. “You lost a…? Are you sure?”

Ladybug hit him lightly on the chest. “Yes, dummy! The other kwamis confirmed it. I must have missed it when the battle was over and… What if Hawkmoth gets ahold of it?”

Chat shook his head. “Hey, let’s not jump to conclusions, alright? He booked it out of there pretty fast, you know.”

“So did we,” Ladybug reminded him. “I mean, what if he came back? What if he saw where it landed and then picked it up?”

Chat thought about that and frowned. “That wouldn’t be the best news. So, um, which miraculous was it?”

Ladybug bit her lip. “About that. So, a while back, Master Fu let me interact with all of them, you know? Kind of as a way to learn the ropes in case something happened, or if I needed to hand one out on the fly. You know, training stuff?”

Chat nodded. “Go on.”

“Well,” Ladybug said in an unsure tone. “Some of them were strong, some were confident, some were wise, some were even arrogant, but there was one that was, um…”

Chat’s brow furled. “One that was what?”

Ladybug grimaced. “I’m… Trying to find the culturally appropriate phrase.”

***

Hawkmoth stood in his excessively large observatory room and grinned. Around him, butterflies fluttered about as ominously as butterflies can in the darkness. “I can’t believe my luck!” He cried out. Behind him, Nathalie stood, smiling.

“It was quite fortunate for you that Ladybug didn’t notice she missed a miraculous. Perhaps it has powers that can help us?”

"Of course it can," Hawkmoth said, his voice now almost a purr. "Kwamis have the ability to control men's minds, to alter time and space, to bend reality to their will! Whoever this is, they will serve us well in our crusade!"

Nathalie smiled in agreement. "Then maybe you should let them out and let them introduce themselves."

Hawkmoth held the jewelry in his gloved hand as he examined it in the dim beam of light that was coming through the pinhole of his window shade. “Such power," he cooed. "The Guardian was a fool. She’s just a child, after all. Reckless, careless, and weak. If this is any indication, getting the remaining miraculous should be a breeze.”

Hawkmoth clutched a set of barrettes in his hand and yelled, “Come forth! I command you!”

A bright light swirled around him several times before settling in front of him at eye level. Hawkmoth looked upon the black and white kwami and chuckled. “Extraordinary. Simply extraordinary. Kwami! I am Hawkmoth, your new master!”

The kwami blinked at him, and then grinned.

“Howdy, partner! My name’s Ziggy, and I’m a kwami!”


	2. Midnight Cowboy

It was late. The sounds of the city below were falling over each other in a soft hum of white noise. Above it all sat Chat Noir, his hair fluttering in the cool night air. A light sound behind him let him know he wasn’t alone.

He straightened and turned, his figure cutting an impressive silhouette in the darkness. It was just him and Ladybug standing atop Notre-Dame. The night was wrapped around them as Ladybug approached, her eyes glistening with the lights of the city.

“You wanted to see me?” Chat asked. His voice was confident, but he felt uneasy. Something about the urgency in his lady’s voice had put him on edge.

Ladybug nodded as she licked her lips. Her eyes trailed over his body. “I need you,” she said as she took her yoyo out and wrapped it around him, pulling him close. He let himself be dragged towards her, not resisting as she pressed her body against him. “Do you need me?” She whispered against his neck. Her breath was hot, and sent goosebumps rippling down his skin.

 _‘Oh God,_ ’ Adrien thought. _‘It’s happening. IT’S HAPPENING!’_

“I do,” he said. “Plagg, claws in.” His transformation dropped, leaving him in his Ladybug boxers.

“Oh my,” Ladybug said with a small smile. “You look good with red and black against your hips, but,” She reached around and squeezed his butt for emphasis. “I think I overdressed for tonight.” She leaned in, her fingers tracing along his skin as her body pressed against his. “I guess I should drop mine, too?”

Adrien nodded, his hands aching to touch her, but still bound by her yoyo.

Ladybug inched closer, and Adrien could feel every inch of her through her costume. She was so close he could smell her breath. She smelled like strawberries and mint, and it was driving him insane. With her lips hovering in front of his, she said, “Alright, playing James Taylor.”

Adrien snapped awake to the sound of Alexa’s voice echoing through his room. He leaned forward in a confused daze and then yelped as he fell out of bed, his body wrapped tight in sweaty bedsheets. Over the house intercom, _Fire and Rain_ was blaring.

It was late, as in it was so late is was early. Also, the day had not been kind to our boy. Adrien had been to school, fencing, Chinese lessons, a sunset modeling shoot, and attended an interview about an upcoming role as an extra that Nathalie had secured for him in the latest action thriller, _Love Knife 7: Knife Knowing You_. Adrien had been particularly excited for the role, but had been so worn out when he came home that he didn’t even text his friends to let them know. Instead, he sleepily grabbed some food for Plagg and himself before showing and then passing out cold.

“What?” Adrien asked, his mouth thick with sleep. “What’s going on? Where’s Labbybubs?”

“Alright, stopping music.” Alexa’s voice chimed in.

Adrien looked over at Plagg, who was drifting out of his pile of sweat socks. “Did you do that?”

Plagg glared at him as he rubbed his eyes. “Kid, I do _nothing_ after 1:00 AM.”

They were interrupted by Alexa chiming in. “Alright, playing Marty Robbins.”

The familiar guitar lead to _El Paso_ drifted over the house intercom.

“Is father doing this?” Adrien asked, confused.

“Alright, stopping music.”

Plagg glanced up at the ceiling. “There is something unsettlingly familiar about this.”

Adrien shook his head. “Something must be wrong,” he said as he slipped on a white tee shirt and headed out.

He made it to his father’s wing of the mansion, which conveniently was opposite of his own. This worked when he wanted to sneak out as Chat Noir, but not so much when he needed an adult. He was about to knock on his father’s bedroom door when to his surprise, Nathalie emerged. She was in the process of putting on a red bathrobe and her hair was a mess. Adrien tried to cover his eyes as he realized the robe was, well, _all_ she had on, and to his shock, it was in the process of _going_ on. She jumped a bit as Adrien rounded the corner.

“Adrien,” Nathalie greeted in a shaking voice. She quickly wrapped the robe around herself and tied it off. After a calming breath, she adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. “Sorry. There seems to be a problem with Alexa.”

“Alright, playing Lorne Green,” Alexa chimed in.

Adrien frowned. “This seems oddly specific. Is father listening to old country songs for inspiration?”

The opening monologue to _Ringo_ boomed throughout the house.

Nathalie sweated a little. “Um, possibly? Your father is, um, trying to handle it.”

“Alright, stopping music.”

Adrien yawned and stretched as sleep started to pull at him again. “Well, can he please stop? It’s really late and…”

Wait.

Adrien blinked awake. “Um, why were you in father’s room?”

Nathalie’s eyes widened a bit, but then she got her poker face back on. “I was checking on him. I was thrown by the music and wanted to make sure he was alright. He’s… Working on something. Something hard. He’s hard. At work. Hard at work. He’s on top of it.” She cleared her throat. “The work, that is.”

Alexa dinged. “There are 3,657 available songs in the category Country Gold.”

Adrien looked her over. “Why are you in his robe?”

Nathalie tensed. “It was chilly and I had forgotten mine in my room. Your father lent it to me. Because he’s nice.”

 _‘Please be tired enough to buy that,_ ’ Nathalie’s inner-voice begged.

Adrien stared. Nathalie was admittedly not on her A game at three in the morning.

“Alright, narrowing down to Country Gospel. Playing Hank Williams Jr.”

 _I Saw The Light_ began to play in the background.

Adrien stared harder.

“Will that be all, Adrien?” Nathalie asked. _‘Please go away,_ ’ she mentally screamed.

Adrien smiled and shrugged. “Yeah, father sure is nice. Please ask him to keep it down, though? I have a busy day tomorrow.” Adrien stretched and turned to leave. “Um, do you need me to walk you back to your room?”

A chime. “Alright, stopping music.”

Nathalie adjusted her glasses. “I was hoping to finish up your, finish up _with_ your, I was going to help Gabriel finish his… Well…” She glanced behind her and let out a defeated sigh. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t see that happening tonight.” She turned to Adrien and gestured. “Lead the way, Mr. Agreste.”

“Wanna stop by the kitchen and get a snack first?” Adrien asked. “We did just get in a pint of salted caramel.”

“Alright, playing _How Great Thou Art_.”

Nathalie rubbed her forehead. “Please.”

***

So, breakfast was weird.

Adrien sat and did his best to keep his eyes open as he munched on cold cereal. Usually, Nathalie had something wonderful prepared for him, but today she was a little, well, drained.

Adrien looked up as his father shambled into the dining room. Gabriel met his glance and nodded. “Good morning, Adrien,” Gabriel got out as he walked past.

“You know, if you’d like some country music to help you, I could put together a playlist,” Adrien offered. “You can even use my iPod.”

Gabriel stopped at the door leading to the kitchen. “Thank you, but that will be unnecessary. Last night will not be repeated.”

Adrien took a bite of cereal and chewed. “What was that, anyway? I mean, if that’s what you need to do to create, I get it, but you’ve never…”

“It wasn’t me,” Gabriel said as he ran his hands along his face.

Adrien cocked his head in confusion. “It wasn’t?”

Some people are great at thinking on their feet.

Gabriel tensed as he realized what he was saying. He looked to Adrien and said, “No, no it wasn’t. It was… It was a ghost.”

Gabriel is not one of these people.

Adrien stared. “A ghost?”

“Yes,” Gabriel said, straightening his cravat. “A ghost.”

“A ghost that likes country music? And knows how to work an Alexa?”

Gabriel felt himself starting to panic. In a desperate attempt to change the subject, he walked to Adrien and put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I love you, son. I’m very proud of you.”

Adrien’s eyes went huge and warbled as he leaned into the physical contact. “Father, you, you mean it? I… I LOVE YOU TOO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!”

Adrien launched himself into a full-on bear hug, knocking over his chair and nearly crushing Gabriel in the process. Surprised, the designer patted his son on the back. “There now,” he said soothingly. “We all had a rough night. Why don’t you head to school, and, um, maybe do things? After school? With, um, people?”

Adrien looked up at his dad and grinned. “You mean you’re okay if I go spend the afternoon with my friends?”

Gabriel let out an exasperated sigh. ““Yeeeeeees. Go and, um, have fun.”

Gabriel snuck away as Adrien nearly melted into a puddle by the breakfast table.

***

As soon as Adrien was gone, Nathalie made her way to the kitchen to find Gabriel digging through the pantry. “Where is it?” He growled.

“Master?” Nooroo asked as he hovered beside him.

“Quiet, you!” Gabriel snapped. “This is all that… That _thing’s_ fault!”

“Sir?” Nathalie asked from the door. She was already dressed and in business-mode, her tablet firm in hand. “What exactly are you looking for?”

Gabriel closed a cabinet door and let out a sigh. “I… I may have hidden some boxes of cereal for stress eating. They appear to be gone.”

“The smores cereal?” Nathalie asked.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Do you know where it is?”

Nathalie shook her head. “No, I don’t. I noticed it the other day, though. I can’t imagine where it would have gone.”

As if on cue, Ziggy floated through the door, whistling a tune. In his tiny hands was an empty bowl. “Mornin’ roomies!” Ziggy yelled out. He tossed the bowl in the sink. The spoon in the bowl bounced out and landed on Gabriel’s shoe. “That was some right powerful breakfast food ya got there! Woo!” He dusted off his hands and looked around. “So, whatcha got goin’ on taday?”

Gabriel glared daggers at the kwami. “Did you… Did you just eat my entire stock of private cereal?”

Ziggy let out a huge burp and patted his stomach. “That was mighty kind o’ you ta share, partner.”

Gabriel watched as Ziggy meandered out of the room. Nathalie drifted to his side and put her hand on his shoulder. “Would you like to head upstairs and possess someone? Maybe steal Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous?”

Gabriel nodded. “Yes.”

Nathalie looked around. “Do you want some toast first?”

Gabriel sighed and looked down. “I... Some toast would be nice.”

Nathalie patted his arm. “Go change. I’ll bring up some toast and a glass of juice.”

“Please butter it,” Gabriel said as he made his way out of the kitchen. “I like it buttered.”

“I know you do,” Nathalie said as her employer drifted off to his super villain lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the real question- does Adrien know, or is he genuinely that oblivious? Either way works for me.


	3. Thrash Compactor!

School was in session for all of thirty seconds before the first akuma hit.

The entire class let out a collective groan as cell phones began buzzing. Adrien let out a whimper, as he had just put his head down to take a quick power nap through the morning announcements. Miss Bustier tossed her lesson plan on her desk and sighed. “Of course,” she grumbled. “Okay class, you know the drill. Get with your buddy and shelter in the gym.”

As if on cue, two hands shot up.

“I need to head home!” Adrien said, his phone in hand.

“I need to use the restroom!” Marinette said as she held up her purse. “Girl problems!”

Miss Bustier raised an eyebrow. Marinette had been having girl problems for 17 weeks straight. “Alright,” Caline sighed as the class filed out. “Just be careful and stay safe.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s just the bathroom,” Marinette said as she gathered her things.

“Of course it is,” Caline muttered as she sipped her cocoa.

*** 

The akuma was busy smashing up cars in the middle of the road. It looked like a gigantic white garbage truck had decided to become a mecha, complete with red stripes along the arms. Currently, it was shaking a family out of a Hyundai.

“Run, fools!” The akuma shouted. It’s voice sounded like it was coming out of a loud speaker. “I am Thrash Compactor! You’ve all dirtied the streets of this fine city for years, so now I’m taking _you_ out!”

Ladybug landed on a rooftop overlooking the carnage. Landing beside her was a yawning Chat Noir. “So, what’s his deal?” he asked through a stretch.

Ladybug eyed her partner. “Um, you doing alright there, kitty?”

Chat shrugged. “Rough night. Apparently, there’s a ghost haunting my Alexa that kept playing music all night.”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at that. “Isn’t it more likely that it was malfunctioning?”

Chat thought about it. “Possibly, but father thinks it’s a ghost, so, you know.”

Ladybug nodded. While she was sure there was no such thing as ghosts, she also knew how desperate Chat was for his father’s attention. She swore that if she ever met the man in person, she would start things off with a punch to the face.

The akuma paused as a purple butterfly appeared over its face.

“Yes,” Hawkmoth purred in the mecha's microphone-ears. “Keep up the destruction, Thrash Compactor. Soon, Ladybug and Chat Noir will…”

“Hey chief, watcha’ doin’ there?” A second voice cut in.

Thrash Compactor blinked. “Um, sorry?”

The purple butterfly flickered a little.

“Begone, you! I am working and have no time for your foolishness!” Hawkmoth’s voice snapped.

“Why’s yer face all glowy?” The second voice asked. "Is that some sorta magic rash?"

“I’m… This is what I do. This is _literally_ my power! How... How can you not know that?”

“Yer power is ta make glowy faces? Now see? That right there is just silly. I mean Mullo? Her power is sorta dumb, but I’ve still seen her do some right useful things. And ole Wayzz? Heck, even he’s kinda handy in a pinch, but makin’ glowy faces? Is that so ya can see here in this dark ole’ room?”

Trash Compactor stood still and nervously fidgeted. In a tentative voice, the giant mecha boomed, “Um, look. Maybe we should to this another time? I mean, if you’re busy and all…”

Hawkmoth sputtered. “I’m not busy! I’m focused, and so are you! Now, bring me…”

“Oooh!” The second voice cut in. “It’s one o’ them there ordering things? Like what the folks use ta get food in them shows on the magic glowin’ box?”

“No!”

“Tell em’ I want a chocolate shake! Them things look powerful good.”

"Got it," Thrash Compactor said. "One shake, coming up."

“THIS IS NOT AN ORDERING WINDOW! Bring me the miraculous!”

"Sorry," Thrash Compactor said. "Getting the miraculous."

“Hey, glowy bug!” The second voice shouted. “Get me a chocolate shake!”

Trash Compactor let out a long sigh and started lumbering towards a diner. “As you command,” he said in a defeated voice.

“NO!” Hawkmoth screamed. “I WANT THE MIRACULOUS!”

“Ya can’t drink a miraculous, silly.” The second voice cut in. “Get that shake!”

“Get the miraculous!”

“Shake!”

“Miraculous!”

“YOU’RE TEARING ME APART!” Thrash Compactor screamed as he held his head and dropped to his giant robot knees. A moment later, a little purple butterfly drifted out of his back as he de-transformed into a city employee holding a candy wrapper.

Ladybug blinked in confusion. “You know what? It’s early. I’ll take it.” She shrugged and threw out her yoyo. In a flash, she purified the akuma. She then quickly summoned a lucky charm, which this time around was a loaded crossbow.

“Aw man,” Chat Noir whistled. “That one woulda been awesome to use.”

“Yeah, well…” Ladybug tossed it in the air and let her magic bugs fix the devastation from the akuma. In a heartbeat, the city was back to normal.

***

Gabriel slumped in his poofy leather office chair as his eyes shot daggers towards the smiling, oblivious kwami. Ziggy happily floated around his study as he loudly slurped a chocolate shake that Nathalie had broken down and gotten for him.

Once he got to the bottom, he loudly slurped that laaaaaassssst bit an extra long time, just to make sure he got it all. “Woooo Whee! That there hit the spot! Let me tell you!” Ziggy grinned and let out a loud burp as he tossed the shake cup at the trash can, missing it by a foot.

Gabriel pushed the intercom button on his desk. “Nathalie?”

“Yes, Sir?” Gabriel flinched. Nathalie’s voice normally didn’t carry quite so much bite.

“I think it’s time we reviewed options.”

“Agreed,” Nathalie said. A moment later, she marched in through the study door with a red and black box in her hand. She held it up for Ziggy to see. “Mr. Ziggy,” Nathalie said in a cold voice.

Ziggy looked over. “Mornin’ Ma’am! It’s sure good ta see you found yer clothes. Why were ya lookin’ fer them in this rustler’s room last night?”

Nathalie blushed and adjusted her jacket. “That’s not important right now. Ziggy, I want…”

Ziggy flew closer and whispered, “I gotta say, Ma'am. Based on what I saw last night, y'all woulda made a fine cowgirl. Where'd ya learn ta ride?"

Gabriel, now red, put his face in his hands and muttered, "Jesus Christ."

Nathalie turned beet-red and glared at Ziggy. "Chavagnes," she said without missing a beat. "And for the record, that is inappropriate to discuss."

"What?" Ziggy asked, a wide-eyed look of innocence on his face. "I just saw me some good ole' fashioned horseback ridin' and knot tyin'. I got's ta say, y'all reminded me of the ro-dee-o." Ziggy thought for a moment. "Though it does work better if ya got yerself a horse."

"Ziggy..." Nathalie said through her teeth. Gabriel's head slumped forward and slammed against his desk.

"Y’all seem like a fine, upstandin’ lady. I gotta ask, why y’all sharin’ a bedroll with this here rustler? He don’t even dress good.”

Nathalie cleared her throat. “That’s not your…”

“I mean,” Ziggy continued. “I get that he’s, like, yer boss an all, but y'all could do _so_ much better. What about that there Gorilla-lookin’ fella? He seems nice. Smells better, too.”

Gabriel swept everything off his desk and threw a paperweight at the wall. “Just get him out of here!”

“Ziggy,” Nathalie said, slightly louder. “Get in the box.” She held up the miraculous box.

“Ma’am,” Ziggy said with a nod. He swirled around her for a moment and then disappeared, leaving her and Gabriel in a blessedly silent room.

“What would you like done with this, Sir?” Nathalie asked as she held up the mmiraculous case.

“Burn it for all I care! Just get it out of here!” Gabriel rubbed his face and let out a growl.

“Very well, Sir,” Nathalie said as she turned to leave. She paused at the door. “For the record, Sir? You smell just fine.”

Nathalie couldn’t hide her smirk as Gabriel screamed for her to leave.

***

Ladybug was out on her evening solo patrol. Paris had been quiet since that morning, and even then, the akuma had, um, cancelled itself out? Gave up? Ladybug still wasn’t quite sure what had happened there, but she was grateful all the same. Also, having some time to herself when she was out swinging was wonderful.

She loved her partner, don’t get me wrong. Chat was great, but, well, chatty. With everything on her mind and the loss of the miraculous, Ladybug desperately needed some alone time.

She came to rest atop the Arc de Triomphe with a lunch bag and drink in hand. She had hit Pierre’s deli for a quick after-dinner dinner and was looking forward to the three-meat combo sandwich she had ordered.

Ladybug plopped down, setting out her sandwich on its wrapper beside her. She then took out some fresh, warm chocolate chip cookies, because really, what’s a sandwich without cookies? A tall drink of grape soda (because sometimes juice just wasn’t enough) was placed beside it, it’s sides brimming with condensation. Ladybug opened her yoyo and found her ‘chill’ playlist. With a content sigh, she settled in for a relaxing evening to herself.

Just as she was about to take a bite of her sandwich, something hard bopped her in the back of the head. Ladybug let out a small yelp and spun around, her sandwich accidentally being squished in her grip. She looked around frantically, but her mystery assailant had already disappeared.

“Huh,” Ladybug said as she slowly relaxed. She glanced down and her eyes went wide as she saw a familiar red and black box. She quickly picked it up and opened it. A white spark flew out and swirled around her before settling in front of her face.

“Ma’am,” Ziggy said. He tipped an imaginary hat.

“Huh,” Ladybug said again as she scratched her head. “You, um, you’re back?”

Ziggy nodded. “Yep.”

Ladybug looked around again. “You, uh, you, where were you?”

Ziggy whistled. “Somewhere fancy, let me tell you. Buncha rustlers that liked playin’ with glowin’ things and pretend ro-dee-o playin', but the food was sure good. Yep,” he glanced at Ladybug’s sandwich. “Food was mi-tee good.”

Ladybug smiled. “I’m just happy you’re safe. Welcome back, Ziggy.”

Zigggy blushed. “Aww, thank ya, Ma’am.” He glanced again at her sandwich. “You, uh, y’all gonna finish that?”

Ladybug sat back down and split her sandwich in two. She handed the other half to Ziggy, who accepted it with a grin. “Thank ya kindly.”

“Yer welcome, partner,” Ladybug said as she took a bite.

Content and now relieved to have her missing kwami back, the new guardian settled in to enjoy her evening. She wanted to ask a dozen questions, but her experiences with this particular kwami had taught her that the answers you received weren't always the ones you wanted. So, despite the ridiculous coincidence of having her kwami returned, Ladybug chalked things up to her luck powers and left them at that. Things did tend to happen in her favor, after all. Still, getting a kwami chucked at your head wasn't very heroic...

She'd just tell Chat she found the miraculous after a heated battle. With ninjas. 

“I like yer tunes,” Ziggy said, his mouth full of food. “Y’all got some good taste.”

“Thanks,” Ladybug said as she took a sip of soda. “You’re pretty easy going, aren’t you?”

“Awww,” Ziggy said, blushing. “Yer the sweetest guardian I’ve met in a dog’s age, that ya are.”

Ladybug smiled and scratched Ziggy behind the ears. “You’re just trying to get a cookie."

“And a sip o’ that there drink,” Ziggy said.

Ladybug had been looking forward to a night to herself, but all things considered? A little company wasn’t so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This is about as far as I can take Ziggy before he starts to grate on a story. I hope you've enjoyed it, and I will be so incredibly sad when the show gets around to introducing him and he isn't, well, this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going exactly where you think it's going.


End file.
